Silent Temptations
by X.Nobody's Perfect.X
Summary: Katniss can't remember the past three of her life.Visions of unhuman creatures that have nothing to do with the life she knowns. Then she meets a stanger and every minute she spends with him becpmes more intense untill she ealises she's falling in love. But will Katniss and Peeta be able to fight a Villan who has the power to shatter thier love forever. Takes Influence From Silenc
1. Chapter 1

**Silent Temptations**

**The Prologue**

**Peeta's POV**

"If I could choose whether to breathe or to love you, I would use my last breath to tell you…I love you," those were my last words to Katniss.

* * *

The forest sits under unlit forbidding air. For miles around the place no living plant grows except for the unpleasant groups of straggly thorns.

No matter where you go you always feel like you're being watched. Even on the sunniest days the forest is still under a thick cloud of murky fog.

This place is good example of the underworld, a world where no light has ever entered or ever will enter.

I don't usually visit here but I'm here to make a deal.

I stand in pitiful hollow as a black Audi R8 pulls up along the path. A man steps out of the car, around the age of 17, quite tall and with sleek black hair, guarded by several other people.

He steps forward and speaks, "Mellark what a surprise seeing you here…"

I give out a faint laugh, "I didn't come here for chit chat Zed. You know what I want."

"What? The Girl? That's why you're here?" He laughs "Didn't put you down as much of softy, Mellark."

I step forward, "Just let her go and I'll leave here. You won't ever see my face again."

"See that does interest me but the girl is much too priceless…"

I interrupted his sentence "She Has a Name!"

"…anyway I am having too much fun tormenting her."

I lunged forward and grabbed him "You Touch One Hair on Her Head and…"

Zed pushed me to the ground "You'll do what. I've already got the power over you." He stood over me, his boot deepening into my chest "So what _are_ you going to do?"

I lay there speech-less as Zed had deepened his foot so far I found it hard to gasp.

"Thought so….." he said whilst walking towards the car.

I jumped up and ran towards him, "Wait!" I shouted "I've got something that you want."

He turned around "And what could you have that would possibility interest me..."

"A deal..."

He stepped forward ordering his henchmen to leave "so what kind of a deal are we talking about here."

"In 8 months time during the month of the re-living my powers will be complete. They're yours if you let her go."

He stood there silently. Only the sound of the wind could be heard. He looked at me "When do you want her?"

"I don't mind when but soon and you need to swear you'll return her home"

"No way, she knows too much..."

I now stood right in front of his face. I say "If you do anything to her then I will use my new powers to tear you down bit by bit. Oh and I will let everyone in the whole of underworld watch you burn to a crisp"

He was now scared, "You really want to take that risk, leaving her for a whole 8 months to wait."

I laugh "Don't try and play smart with me...So is it a deal."

"I'll think about it, "He walked away into the darkness leaving me tempted, immobilized and deep down panicked.

* * *

**Chapter 1-Chaos**

**Katniss's POV**

Dark, dingy and dripping with unseen dangers, abandoned buildings formed the alleyway, that didn't seem to have an end. Cold-blooded vermin held claim to this place, it was their domain.

My dad used to come here. Is that why _I'm_ here? How _did _I get here?

_A nightmare _I thought. _I haven't really woken up yet. This is all just a horrible dream._

So I started walking into the misty darkness, desperate to find shelter from the heavy rain. All of a sudden I'm stopped by something. It's bright. _A flashlight._

I squinted when the light came to stop between my eyes, dazzling me blind. I had a terrible realization that I defiantly wasn't dreaming.

"What do we have here, another one of those teenage rats. You can't be here. This road has been closed for years," the man snarled at me.

He continued, "How many are with you? I know what you teenagers are like, like to visit abandoned places and cause chaos. You think it's _cool_ do ya? Well not in my watch."

I couldn't remember much of anything. It was as if the whole night had been torn from my memory.

"How old are you?" The man said.

"Sixteen" I replies with my dry and quite voice.

"Not a runaway are you? You have got somewhere to go?" The answer to that question left my mind confused. _Did _I have somewhere to go?

"You're not that girl are you? Katniss Everdeen."

I gasped "How do you know my name?"

"Why you're all over the news sweetheart. The TV…The reward…They've been looking for you since July."

"July? But it's May."

"May? Why, girlie it September…"

Confusion overtook my mind. _He's lying, I'm sure he is…_But what reason does he have to lie.

I then turned around and started to walk into the darkness.

The man son started to walk behind me shouting "Oi! Wait a second!"

He lunged towards me and grabbed my left arm. I tried to pull my arm away but his grip was too strong "What do you want with me?"

"You heard me sweetheart. There's a reward and I aim to get it!"

I tread heavily on the man's foot and he screamed girlishly and I ran.

I didn't know where I was going but I knew I had to get away.

I few minutes later I heard someone shouting out my name. It wasn't the strange man. This was a girl, "Katniss? Is it really you?"

The girl came forward, her hair was blond and she was wearing an average school girl outfit with a pink ribbon in her hair.

"Who are you?" I said.

She looked at me confused, "It's me Madge. Your _friend_ Madge. What happened to you?" She came closer to me now with opened arms but I pushed her.

"Don't touch me! Leave me Alone!"

"Katniss? What's happened to you? You weren't like this before."

"Before? We've never met each other. Who do you think you are?!"

I started to run again. I wanted to get away from her, but soon failed as she was running right behind me.

"It's ok Katniss. I'm calling the police. Everything is going to be fine," she shouted.

_The police?_ I thought. _What does this have to do with the police?_

I've been running for at least half an hour now.

And just when I thought I was fine a felt a tap on my shoulder.

There stood a lady dressed in a black and white police uniform; she was surrounded by several other officers'. She started to speak "Katniss? Hi I'm Officer Smith. Why don't we head down to the station where we can talk a bit more?"

She aimed her hand to my arm but I rugged away reluctantly, "I'm not going anywhere with you."

I started to fight to and of the other Police who tried to tell to go with them.

"Oh great another one of those rebellious freaks" she whispered however very badly as I was heard by everyone.

"I'm really sorry but I have to do this Katniss."

Several Officers grabbed me and one injected me with anaesthetic. I slowly fell into a deep sleep…


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 –**

**Katniss's POV**

"Throughout life you will meet one person who is unlike any other. This person is one you could forever talk to. They understand you in a way that no one else does or even could. This person is your soul mate, your other half. Don't ever let them go, for they're your guardian angel sent from heaven above."

I woke up staring at the white walls of a hospital room. I've always hated hospitals.

When my father died the doctors said 'We tried everything we could but it was his time...' Yeah right they tried everything. To them he was just another patient.

He'd lie in a bed just like mine, white with lots of wires and leavers coming out of the bottom. He hated hospitals too, said that there may be lots of space but there is no-where to get comfortable.0

* * *

It's been two hours since I woke and the nurse came in "There's someone to see you."

In walked my Mom, she was once beautiful. Her blond hair and blue eyes were rarely found in people at the seam. She looked much like Prim, my little sister. But today she walked in looking worn but not so beaten down.

"Katniss?" She gasped coming forward arms open and hugging me.

"Mom!" We both shared an embrace and stood staring at each other, only an awkward silence between us.

She started to cry, "Mom, please don't cry."

She looked up "Three months. It's been three months hoping you'll return."

"What happened to me?"

She looked at me weird and said "What?"

"The night I disappeared, what happened to me that night? Does anyone even know who took me?"

She sighed and walked halfway across the room. She started to speak, "No one knows. All the officers have done the investigations but all they know is that you went to the pier the night you went missing"

"Oh, so how far do you think my amnesia went."

"Well the doctors have done a scan and you've forgotten 3 months of your past"

I sighed "And what about that girl. Madge I think her name was?"

"Ah well you met her 2 months ago that's why you don't remember her" there was a pause "You two were such good friends."

* * *

It was six hours later and I was ready for my departure from the hospital ward. Madge came to pick me up.

"You ready to roll Catnip."

"Catnip?"

"Yeah that's what I used to call you" I looked at her confused.

"Ok?" I replied. "Anywho, what's been happening at school?"

"Oh well same old same old. Slutty cheerleaders, jocks fucking every girl they see…" I couldn't help but giggle.

* * *

I moaned from the tapping sun-light against my face, wondered how long I'd been sleeping. I blinked, shut my eyes, and blinked again. I yawned, managed to fully open both eyes and I lay in bed stroking the soft duvet. Three months...It's been three months without a good sleep in my rightful bed, not that I remember ever leaving.

Determined to do what everyone had told me and forget the whole mess I got out of bed and took a shower. I stepped out of the bath and slipped on my Abercrombie jumper and jeans and made myself downstairs.

Mom was flipping a pancake when I said "Morning."

"Good Moring Sweetheart."

I took a big whiff and looked around the table, "So what are we having for breakfast?"

"Hum, I was thinking pancakes with homemade maple syrup, sunny side up eggs and freshly squeezed orange juice."

"Great! But don't you think I'll be late for school."

She paused and sighed, "Yes about that. I was thinking we'd put school on a hold, just until you make a full recovery. Maybe 2-3 weeks. Just to give you some time to rest and move on."

I grunted "Move On! I'm not dying of cancer or anything!" I paused, "Sorry. It's just that I'm fine and the best way of forgetting what's happened is to go on with my life as normal."

She gave me a funny look "Ok. You can go to school. But I want you to take your phone and contact me the first sign of-"

"Thank you!" I cut her off and shot out the door.

_How am I going to get to school?_ It's a mile away from here. I know, _call Madge._

_Hey._

_Hey Babe_

_Can u spare a ride 2 class Plz_

_Pick u up in 10_

* * *

Me and Madge drove to school in her Mercedes. We both struggled to make conversation so I decided to break the ice, "So, how do you think people will react when they see me?"

She sighed, "Well you know how people are. They'll talk about it for days and they will treat you differently until some other news comes along," she looked at me weird "you do realise the nerd are going to beg friend you"

I gave out a sarcastic "Yay!"

We we're deepened in silence yet again "What was my social life when I left?"

"Social Life? Like what?"

"Erm, I donno. How was I doing in school? Who did I hang out? Is there a special _someone_ in my life? Hint Hint" I was edging out of the car seat.

"Special Someone?" she gave me a confused look "You mean boys right?"

"Well duh! Boy do you know how to get a girl pissed."

"Ok, ok. Calm down, who set your condom on fire!"

"So _was _I dating anyone you thicko."

She sighed, "Well there was a c_ouple _of guys."

"Like who?"

"Like…Marvel…" She laughed.

I looked at her in disgust "Marvel?! The lanky dude that refers to himself as a babe magnet" I said waving my hands making the sarcastic quotation marks with my fingers.

"Yep that's him! I still can't picture you two playing tonsil tennis."

"I Would Never In a Million Years Kiss Marvel!"

"Hold your horses, I'm only kidding."

"You better be kidding."

* * *

**Peeta's POV**

It was another day of school and the first day I'd see Katniss. I can picture it now, I'm waiting by the hall way, leaning against the locker. She'll walk in and I'll say "Hey."

"Hey? What's wrong with saying hi?" Finnick jokes. He's the sort of guy that can make a joke out of anything from light bulb to sex.

I've known Finnick for more than two centuries. We met at the devils horn, a small pub which was a big and I mean a big thing back then.

He's always been on my side and ever since Finnick's been banished to earth for eternity for loving human.

"Dude you know I love you, not gayle though, but you always have to take the piss out of everything. Don't you?"

"Look dude Katniss has amnesia remember thicko. She won't remember you."

I sighed "I know….But if she fell in love with me once she'll do it again."

* * *

**Katniss's POV**

Have you ever had that moment when you walk into a room and it's obvious that that person has just been talking about you? Yes? Have you ever had it happen two hundred times in a row? I have.

It was all because of the accident. I felt like some sort of stranger.

Madge looked at me and realising what was wrong she said "Don't give a shit about what they think? There all bitches. They'll forget once some other news comes along like teacher seen drunk or something…."

Madge did a good job ditracting me through out the day with her sex jokes. Reminded me of someone I knew but I couldn't put my finger on it.

* * *

During lunch I had a lot of people staring at me and then looking away to talk to their friends about me. Those retarded bitches didn't know what was coming their way.

Although soon later there someone else staring at me. Well he wasn't really looking at me in a bad way; more admiring my features if that's not too vain.

His ashy blond hair waves over his forehead. Not forgetting his indulgent blue eyes glimmering in the sunlight. He was looking straight at me.

I had sudden burst of realisation that I was staring out him, mouth open and basically drooling. I could not be lamer.

I started walking faster ignoring all of my surroundings, I just wanted to get away, and there was something about him that gave me the creeps.

* * *

Soon after I saw him again, leaning against what looked like the same tree only moved a few meters. He started walking towards me and spoke, "Hi," he said with his sexy yet soft voice.

I looked down and put a strand of my hair behind my ear. I made a small gesture and started walking.

**Peeta's POV**

She was getting away, but I needed to talk to her. There were things going through her mind that I couldn't even imagine.

I needed to explain but she on the other side of the cafeteria now.

_I know! A simple freezing spell, I know it's been a long time but I still remember how to do it._

Within seconds the whole cafeteria was frozen except for me and Katniss. The silence was unexplainable.

I've only done this a couple of times and It's always ended badly.

She looked back and walked over, "What the fuck did you do?"

_Over reaction,_ I thought. I sighed, "It's called a spell."

"Spell? Humans can't do spells!"

"Well I guess I'm not human then," I said.

There was a pause, "What's your name?" She asked.

"Peeta…" she smirked "What?" I said.

"That sound like a very human name…" she said.

"You don't spell it the same way."

"Whatever!" She said, "Look I don't know who or what you are but I just want to carry on with life as normal, not to be stuck in some kind of freaky time portal thingy."

"Thingy?" I laughed.

"Yeah Thingy!" She paused "I won't tell anyone about your magic or anything just put everything back."

"Calm down I only wanted to tell you something."

"Which Is?"

I started to speak "Look you're in danger! Take your Mom, your friends and anyone else you know and get the hell out of this town."

Her jaw fell slap bang on the floor "What?"

"Look it's for your own safety-" she didn't let me finish before she started to walk away.

"Wait!" I said trying to persuade her to stat, "Katniss!"

She stopped and looked back, "How do you know my name?"

_Oh shit…_She spoke again "I've never mentioned my name to you before?"

**Dan Dan Daaaan. Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Sorry I havent updated for a long time. Please give me plot ideas and charecter names and things like that as I really apreciate it and excuse the poor spelling. As always Fav, Review and Follow. Also could someone explain to me what beta reader is and how to use it? Untill next time (Even though i have nevr seen you face to face.****) **


End file.
